Kickin it with JACE!
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: A bunch of Jerry and Grace one shots! Watch them deal with eating disorders, Fall outs, Jealousy love and everything xxx


If you asked any man around Seaford if they knew Grace Eccles, the answer would be a yes. If you asked any man around Seaford if she was pretty, the answer would still be a yes. If you asked any man around Seaford if they thought Grace Eccles was happy, then the answer would be a definite, definite yes.

If they considered eating disorders and self-harm acts of happiness, then they had most certainly hit the jackpot.

But she seemed happy, right?

Sure, she seemed happy enough when she was out with a new love interest every single week, but what they don't know is that it was all just a façade. The real reason why she flung herself onto a new guy every so often was to keep her mind off…

_Him._

The one man she'd only truly love.

Her first few dates had been purely experimental, making sure the dancing green belt footballer would catch her pecking guys on the lips, flirting heavily with older men and sometimes bringing in mild touching if necessary.

But all her efforts had gone to waste because he didn't care. Not only was he not affected in the slightest way, he had started to withdraw from her. Avoiding eye contact and exchanging as little words as possible.

Which lead on the depression and suicidal thoughts.

Her love interests were just methods to get rid of the thoughts of him. Besides, he had Kelsey now, right?

* * *

Grace gingerly stepped into the restaurant, the sights and smells of the food instantly tickled her senses as she made her way over to a crowded table.

'Hey, Gracie! It's about time you got here!' Donna rose up from her seat next to Kim and waved a little too enthusiastically for Grace's liking.

Every turned around to face her direction except for a certain black haired Spanish boy.

Grace had no other choice but to force a sickly sweet smile on her face. The feeling of smiling felt almost new to her; but instead of a warm feeling rising inside of her, her hairs pricked up and the smile vanished.

'Come sit here next to me, Gracie!'

Grace looked at the person who offered to sit next to her – it was Eddie. She was just about to accept when she realised that if she did sit there, Jerry would be on her other side.

_Oh god._

But before she could refuse and point out that she could sit next to Milton or someone, (yes, she was that desperate), Jack suddenly piped up.

'Yeah! Yeah! Sit next to Jerry, Gracie! We know you both love each other! Kissey-kisse-AHHH!'

Jack was cut off by an annoyed Kim who was strangling him. 'Shut up, idiot.'

Everyone around the table burst into giggles except for Jerry and Grace. Grace tried to fight back a drop of hope after replaying what Jack had just said.

_Jack said that we both love each other. Does that mean Jerry…?_

Grace mentally slapped herself for fantasying too much.

_Grace. Stop being so pathetic. Go sit next to him. What's the big deal?_

Grace gathered up all the courage she could, despite her increasing heart rate, and managed to muster a decent smile.

'Thanks, Eddie' she muttered as she started to make her way over.

Jerry secretly eyed Grace as she began to approach him, registering the fact that she'd gotten a lot thinner in the past few weeks. Thin enough so see her delicate bones poke through her pale white skin. Instead of enjoying the fact that she wore a short dress showing a lot of flesh tonight, he became very concerned and exceptionally worried.

'Troublesome,' Jerry muttered, passing Grace a bowl of rice. Troublesome was a nickname Jerry gave Grace after she got her first detention, it was a long term joke that always stuck.

The petite brunette looked surprised at the exchange of contact, and looked down at the chipped table. She managed to murmur a quiet thank you before pulling the bowl of rice towards her petite frame.

This seemed to satisfy Jerry, as he resumed to eating his own food.

But over hours he couldn't help but notice that her food lay untouched.

* * *

'Excuse me'.

Everyone looked up for the source of the voice.

'I'm just going to get some fresh air.'

They all nodded and resumed back to what they were doing before after finding out it was nothing serious.

Grace's small figure ambled through the busy tables, earning a look or two from a decent amount of men. Jerry quietly growled at them as she proceeded to leave the restaurant.

The lazy dancer sighed before getting up too. Making his way out of the restaurant, the rest of the table gave each other knowing looks.

The air outside was fresh and cool. The breeze messed up Grace's silky brunette hair, but she didn't mind at all.

She was perched on the side of a running fountain, brushing her fragile hand back and forth across the water, creating delicate little ripples. Watching them dance in complicated directions, she sighed to herself; a tear or two leaking out of her deep chocolate eyes.

'You look troubled.'

Grace quickly wiped the tears on her face before standing up abruptly.

'I'm going back in-'

'You're not fat.'

Silence.

'Yes I am-'

'Anorexia is not the answer.'

Silence again.

'….how did you know?'

Silence once more.

'…don't think I don't care about you. Believe me, I care the most.'

The silence was deafening. Her ears couldn't take it anymore.

'Idiot! If you did care, would I still be starving myself?' she screeched whilst a new batch of tears started streaming down her stepped forward, eyeing her intently.

'Excuse me?'

'I'm doing this to impress-'

'A guy?' his voice cracked.

Silence enveloped them once more. Grace's eyes averted to the ground, her frown lines slightly visible. Jerry took this as a yes.

'What's he like?' the pain in his voice was apparent.

Grace's head shot up.

_It's now or never, Grace!_

Her conscience was right. It was about time to let out her inner frustration.

'I love the way he makes me smile,' she began.

Just the thought of Jerry made Grace smile a genuine smile. Jerry noticed this and clenched his teeth. _This better not just be a crush on one of those douche bags! From the team!, _he thought.

'I love the way he knows my weaknesses.'

Jerry thought about Grace's weaknesses. She didn't have many, so to find out you had to be exceptionally close to her. _It couldn't be Jack could it? Grace_ and Jack were like siblings. It just wouldn't be right. Plus Jack was insanely in love with Kim!

'I love the way he makes me feel safe.' Grace was beginning to break now. Her voice was pained and cracking every so often; but that wasn't enough to stop her.

'I love the way he talks, walks…'

She brought her bony knees up to her chest, resting her damp face on them. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably.

But she still had so much more to say.

'I-I…I love the way…the way he calls-calls me troublesome...'

She was now biting her lips to keep the sobs from gushing out.

Suddenly it all hit him. She'd been starving herself to impress _him._

Her sobs were getting heavier and heavier. 'I love…I-I love…' she couldn't continue.

'Gracie…' he whispered edging closer to the girl and squatting down in front of her. 'Grace, calm down…'

Instead of calming down, Grace lurched forward and grabbed onto him for dear life. Jerry held her tightly, ignoring the fact that his outfit was getting wet and soaked in her tears.

'Gracie…' he mumbled. 'Stop worrying over nothing.'

Grace couldn't control it continued to sob and the tears kept on coming like there was no tomorrow.

'But you like Kelsey….' She muttered, shifting uncomfortably in his hold. 'I don't want to be second best…'

He automatically lifted her delicate face with the tip of his finger; cradling her underweight body in his hands as her kissed her. Shocked, Grace kissed him back, savouring every second.

'I love you.'

Those three words were enough to shut her up.

Once again, they were enclosed in silence.

But this time, it was a good kind of silence.

**A:N Any suggestions for one shots will do them all! :)**


End file.
